To My Sweet Champion
by Insane Dominator
Summary: What defines a champion? Is it their victories, or is it the courage and the will they put into every single day? Even fools and lighthearted people can go far if they reach out to others. The Sinnoh region has one person who may not seem like much, but his sweet heart is what will turn a certain Champion's world into something she never thought existed. One-shot. OCxCynthia.


**Been meaning to get this out for some time. I've been a small fanatic about OCs befitting for Cynthia, so here's to starting off 2018 with a little one-shot!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not won Pokémon, it belongs rightfully to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

It's been a **very** long day. In fact, it wasn't even night yet. It was still daytime, and not even 2! Eterna City was a rather mild city; though bustling all the time, it wasn't without its historical architecture. There's been a lot to explore ever since embarking form Twinleaf Town, and someone calmly received his Pokémon from Nurse Joy and walked out the front doors.

Exiting the sliding glass, there was a person who looked about 18, if not 19. Finishing school gave him an education that he very much needed, it was how he was able to get this far by learning after all. He was average height with dark blonde hair. It was a little spiky and very much short, with bangs spiked up, but it suited him well. He had blue eyes and a fit figure. He sported a bright red t-shirt beneath a dark gray, unbuttoned dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He had dark pants and black boots to boot, as well as what looked like a blue shoulder bag with black accents all over it. He also sported what like a Poketch, a blue one on the function where he could evaluate his Pokémon.

On the small screen looking down, he had what looked like his Grotle, a Staravia, a Heracross, Aipom, and a Zubat. After a long stretch of the arms overhead, his spine got a nice tug. _'Man, I need to catch more Pokémon. I never would've made it through Eterna Forest if it wasn't for Cheryl and my Zubat. At least him and Staravia got some nice levels up.'_ He took in a long breath and exhaled, looking around the city. "Maybe I'll find some more if I head east…"

Following his casual hunch, he had hands in his pocket with a half-grin plastered on his face. He took the streets that took him up north pass a very odd-looking building with satellites. He couldn't help but look at all it's features. For some reason, he had an odd but not so good feeling when he looked at it.

"…maybe I should head back towards Route 205." He figured. "Better safe than sorry."

Not too far away, some citizens were mumbling in their ears, and some were whispering to others as someone else was walking pass them. Only this person was someone to behold.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?"

"Dear god, she's hotter than she was on TV…"

"What is **she** doing here?"

Who they were referring to was someone who was rather young and very much beautiful. She looked about 21, if not 22. She was a rather modest person, but in all honesty, she has a lot of heart. The woman was tall and had long blonde hair with bangs covering her left eye, while slick locks went down the shoulders and rest going down her back. She had straight black trousers that hugged her modest but also thick bottom half, with a long black coat over a dark V-neck that gave quite a sight of her also abundant caboose. There was black fur trimming around the cuffs and coat itself, with teardrop-shaped ornaments in her hair and sides of the coat to fasten it.

As the woman continued her way down the avenue, she caught wind of the many stares of others. She's even heard a few murmures here and there about her; some about her reputation, and some about her figure, but disregarding all the commentary was something she was good at.

So ignoring the flirty calls of the folk and some taking pictures, she kept on walking. She kept her swaying stride down the path as flocks of folk all around were eying her. It was like she couldn't even blink without someone mistaking it for a wink. The only thing that kept her mind off the attention was the odd-looking building that was spiky on the sides. The way she felt inside, she knew something was wrong about it, even as construction it finished a month ago.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at the building as her stride was the same.

WHAM!

Unknowingly, the two souls literally bumped into one another. Cynthia felt startled but didn't fall, while the one guy stumbled towards a nearby lamppost. He caught himself by leaning on it, eyes wide and still dazed.

"Sorry! Sorry! Didn't see you there!" he apologized. Oddly enough he was having a hand up to Cynthia instead of look at her. By the way he blinked, that knocked him for a loop. "My fault, don't hurt me!"

Catching herself, Cynthia looked over at him and gave him an astonished look. "What? Oh, no, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

The guy turned towards her. "Well…uh…" he pointed a thumb to himself. "Well I'm more sorry."

The woman raised a brow at him. _'He's more sorry? Is that guilt tripping too much for himself? And why is he sounding so proud?'_ Wondrous of the accident, she continued to look at him with a straight face. "Well, as long as no one was injured."

Straightening back, the stranger beamed with fake proud. "Silly, no one can harm me that easily!" Of course that was a boldfaced lie, but it wasn't like he took things in stride. He was go-lucky that way.

His demeanor was making the woman chuckle.

"There we go, we're all better now." He smiled.

She nodded. "Sure thing." She took a good look at him all around. From the soft but warm smile he had, to the genuine tone he gave. As assuring as that was, she noticed something in his bag that was sticking out. It was blue, with black, but she knew it all too well. "Sorry, but is that a PokeDex?"

"What?" Following her finger, he saw the small device sticking out of the bag. "Oh, this?" He pulled it out, showing the woman his device. "It's just something I was given by my professor."

"That's a PokeDex." She said. "So that means you know Professor Rowan?"

Hearing the name, he raised a brow to her. "You know him, too?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course. Those sure bring me back to my days…oh, sorry, where are my manners?"

"Uh…is this a trick question?" he curiously answered.

Once again, the woman chuckled. _'He's pretty funny.'_ "Well, that is a good question indeed. Just where are your manners?" she teased.

The stranger put a hand to his chin. "Um…I left them at home. I would go back to get them…but I can't drive." He sulked at the admittance.

Again, she couldn't help but snicker at him. He was pretty eccentric, and oddly enough, it was charming. Innocence, but also a sense of easiness. She smiled with her own genuine and mature lips. "Well, my name is Cynthia. It's nice to meet you."

The guy reached out to her, his hand meant to be shaken. "Kash."

Cynthia reached and shook his hand, her dainty but also same-sized fingers holding on. "Well Kash, what brings you here? If you're from Twinleaf Town, that must be a far walk."

Kash nodded. "Well, I'm still standing, that means something." He mused. "But I was just heading this way to see if I could find some good training grounds, nothing too out there I guess…oh. Sorry if I'm taking up your time. I didn't mean to bother you with my 'delusional rants'."

Cynthia gave a chirpy grin. "Don't be. I'm actually glad to get a nice little conversation going. I was over on the east inspecting some ancient Pokémon ruins. I've been looking into mythology, but only out of curiosity."

Kash gave a matter-of-fact smirk of his own. "Well the myth I've been looking for is how it's so hard to open freaking pickle jars."

Cynthia smirked. "Yes, that just might be the biggest mystery there is." She laughed.

"But you know…"

Cynthia's amused expression faded. She saw the look on Kash's face as he started to frown. The funny demeanor he housed in him was replaced by one of wonder, and what could've been meek dread as he stared at the building.

"That building…call me crazy, but is there something weird about it?" he finished.

Cynthia looked up at the building, her own frown coming back. "Yeah, I've had that feeling, too. Looks like I'm not the only one."

"Guess great minds worry alike then."

Cynthia slowly nodded. "Looks like it." There was a still moment between the two. The air was complexed, but leaving the conversation on that note wouldn't be so nice. She looked at Kash. "Well, Kash, what are you going to do?"

Knowing worrying won't solve anything, Kash shrugged it off. "Not sure. I guess I'll hold off on training. I guess I could look around. What about you?"

"Well, I have a suggestion." She smiled. "Since it's a rather hot day, let's say we find ourselves some ice cream?"

Kash was taken back by her suggestion. A hot, and rather attractive, woman asking him for ice cream. His mind was racing for a short while, and his cheeks showed it. "Wait, by 'we' you mean 'us'?" he switched his finger back and forth from her to him.

"Well that is 'we'. You okay with that?" she wondered.

Although he'd very much like to find some new Pokmon to battle and get better at holding his own, he knew breaks like these were very much needed. Besides, the only time a woman like her asked him for anything was his mother, and it was mainly house chores and telling him to be safe. Otherwise, if that didn't count, there was a first time for everything.

Ultimately, he conceded and gave way to a smirk. He daintily held a hand out like courteous gentlemen would. "If thy fair maid would be so obliged."

Playing along with a smirk, Cynthia grabbed his hand and did her own meek bow. "Why of course, good sir." They began to walk, but not far enough until Cynthia pointed out something. "By the way, it's 'maiden', not 'maid'."

Kash almost went stiff as he messed up; even his face showed it. Still, he kept walking, scrambling to find his way. He pointed up. "I knew that! I was…just testing you."

"Oh really?" she teasingly asked. "Did I pass?"

"Oh so yes you did." He sighed dreamily. By his side, Cynthia laughed along.

* * *

"And so, I bravely did what any self-respecting human being would've done…" With a brave face, Kash held his chocolate cone with pride. "I ran."

Beside him, his Aipom chuckled as she held up her small cone in the tail hand.

Cynthia could barely keep in her laughter. It's what Kash wanted to hear. "My goodness, you certainly were 'brave' to have run from those Zubat. So that's how you caught one?"

"Yup, and even though people don't give them much credit, they're still something at least." He shrugged before getting a lick around the one side. His face contorted as he thought deeply. "I don't know. I just thought catching a Zubat meant something. I know they're not popular and all, but even those kind of Pokémon deserve a chance, right?"

The look of concern made Cynthia's face soften, as much as her vanilla swirl in her hand. The way he spoke of his stories so far were entertaining, but it was clear even the little details meant something for him. "You really do care for Pokémon people overlook, don't you?"

Kash looked over towards his Aipom. He smiled softly at the Normal-type and used his free hand to pet the tuft on her head. "Yeah."

Cynthia had only met him for not even two hours, but he was very interesting. Normally the people she met up with just talk about mythology, or maybe they want an autograph. But this guy, he was more inclined to the little details that made a person. Sure, she could tell from the occasional glances that he was getting views of her, but she didn't mind. He was funny, and he did of course apologize. Much like her, he wanted to give Pokémon as much attention as needed as well.

With a nod, she knew what she wanted to do. "Kash…"

"Yeah?" he looked towards her, seeing her reach into her coat. With the small chance, he saw the generous valley that had the teardrop on it. He of course made sure to stay focused as he saw what looked like a glass case being pulled out, with something inside of it that caught him by surprise.

Cynthia presented it over the small table they shared. It was a medium-sized capsule containing an egg, no bigger than the size of a Poke Ball in Kash's perspective. Even a dense nutcase knew what it was. "Is that…?"

"You can guess what this is." She said. "This isn't common to carry around, but it's a nice Pokémon Egg." She sat the case on the small round table between them and gently slid it in front of a stunned Kash. "And I believe I have found someone worthy of taking care of this little one."

"…wait, what?!" he bellowed, almost flooring. "You mean, me…ME! You're saying I'm raising a…uh…what is it again?"

Cynthia chuckled. "Well, that's part of the fun. You won't know unless you take good care of it."

Kash looked at the egg and towards his Aipom. The Normal-type monkey looked towards him with her own sense of confusion. He looked back at Cynthia with a raised brow. "I-I mean it's a very beautiful egg…n-not that it isn't like you-no, wait! I mean you are pretty like this egg-no, w-wait! I mean…i-it's such a shock getting it from someone like you…not that it's bad, but…uh…wait, what?" By the time he was trying to scramble over his wording, he had already gone way south. Cynthia could only smile at his bashfulness.

"It's alright. I know what you mean."

He blinked. "You…do…?"

"So will you take the egg?"

Kash gave it a nice, long look at the soon-to-be Pokémon. As far as he was taught in health class – or what he could remember – he definitely knew Cynthia didn't give birth it…right? Of course he dismissed the inquiry and knew in times like these, he had to sac up. He was inexperienced so far and didn't have many Pokémon, but if it means giving someone a good future full of potential and love, what kind of person would he be to deny it?

He gently took the egg from the table, smiling at Cynthia with a genuine expression. "I'll do my best. I won't let this little guy down." He said in an affirmative tone.

Cynthia nodded in understanding. _'That egg, it looked rather happy just now…'_ She saw the egg inside the case stay still, but as Aipom and Kash look over it, she could feel something emanating. More like…jovial, if that was to be in her vocabulary. _'It looks like I've made the right choice. I just hope he proves it.'_

"Although, there's one question."

Cynthia blinked. "Yes?"

"…does this mean I have to get a community college fun started?"

Cynthia sighed. _'Yeah, he'll be fine.'_ She smirked.

 **2 months later**

Making way up Valor Lakefront, the very attractive female that was Cynthia was making way through the area. She dismissed the bystanders that were once again giving her stares and walked along her way. _'So in front of this entrance is Valor Lakefront, isn't it?'_ She looked at the entrance to the lake, where she saw two guards standing firm and army trained. _'Looks like seeing Azelf will have to wait I suppose.'_

Little did she know, a Galactic Grunt sped pass her. He looked to be tired from all the running he's been doing, but it was only when the guards looked at him was when Cynthia took notice of the figure limping away.

"Wait, was that…?"

"I'm not…*gasp* done…*gasp* come back here!"

Following behind, Cynthia heard the sound of a very raspy voice. She turned around, seeing someone who made her eyes widen in surprise. "Wait, is that…?"

Coming along nice and slow was a familiar person, who she began to recall from a long while ago. He was looking well, aside from the profuse sweating and the slow-motion skip in every step. He looked desperate and about ready to pass out. In fact, just as he reached the spot beside Cynthia, he bent over and panted. Sweat dripped down his face as he had lost all the power to even walk, let alone speak.

With each huffing exhale, his energy reserves and senses were distorting. His vision was so hazy. "Are we…getting him yet…?" he labored.

Following behind was a Quagsire. He caught up to his trainer and gave him a blank stare. The Water/Ground-type looked ahead, blinking again as he saw nothing but tall grass that went on.

"I guess that's a no…crap…" he breathed heavily, but did his best to recover. He looked up, his face completely red from exhaustion from the running. He looked towards the sky and exhaled like he was blowing into a balloon.

The Quagsire right behind him blinked again, showing no wear as he followed his trainer all the way from the beach.

Deciding to break the tension, Cynthia approached him. "…excuse me?" she asked. "Are you well?"

Catching bits of his breath, the trainer was turning his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks tho~…" his voice began to fade when he began to recognize the figure in front of him. Immediately he was met with a mountain bust with a teardrop ornament, but his attention quickly went to the blonde head atop. Instantly his guard dropped. "Wait, is that you…?"

Cynthia smiled. "Well, if it isn't Kash."

The trainer looked relatively pleased as a half-grin appeared. "Hey…Cynthia!" His voice was louder due to an exhale, though he took it in stride. "What are you doing here…?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." She said before turning towards the direction the grunt was facing. "You look like you were chasing someone. Was that…?"

"Yeah, no doubt." He looked ahead with a deep frown. Ever since Jubilife City, the way he's been encountering Team Galactic left and right has been stressful. That's why he's been catching and training as many Pokémon as possible, getting their levels up like his life depended on it.

Realizing he was digressing, he had to make time. "Maybe he's not too far off. C'mon Quagsi…" he started to trail off as he began to slowly stumble over. He began to fall forward, much to Cynthia's shock.

"Kash!" With haste, she caught him before he could faceplant. She leaned into his face and looked at him worriedly. "Kash, you okay? Say something." She spoke in concern.

His head lifted again as his mind was still fuzzy. "Am I still alive?" he slurred.

Cynthia turned towards the nearest tree. She needed to find shade, and fast. "Here." She and Quagsire hurried on over and placed him beneath the tree. He had both legs out and eyelids barely open. Not only did he look dazed, but also very dizzy.

As he settled for a minute, Cynthia sat in front of him with a worried expression. "Kash, are you okay?"

Getting around, he rubbed the back of his head. "I think so…" he groaned as his head still ached.

"Why were you chasing that grunt, or rather how long have you been chasing? What happened?"

"…give me a moment."

"Right, sorry."

He waved his hand dismissively as he looked down. "No, no. You have every right to be worried. I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and began to think over the recap. "Let's see…he had a suitcase and looked like he was in a hurry. I followed him, but he's been going on since Pastoria City. Took me forever to catch up and keep up."

Cynthia's eyes widened at the shorthanded story. _'He chased them all the way from Pastoria City? Does he know how far that is from here? Just how much stamina does he have to keep running like that?'_ Shaking her head about the stamina part, she gave a serious attending to him. "You need to sit down. You shouldn't be running anymore, not like this."

Kash looked at the ground with a deep frown and brow furrowed. He wanted to know more, but if he learned one thing, it was to pace himself, and really, he got so caught up that he disregarded his own condition until collapse. He looked towards his Quagsire, who blinked blankly. Finally catching the memo, he took in one more breath.

"Yeah…okay." He admitted. "Sorry for startling you…"

Cynthia shook her head. "It's alright, just rest now. We'll find answers soon."

He slowly turned his head towards her, raising a brow. "'we'?"

Cynthia blinked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I must've been asleep if we became an item." Naturally he joked about it, but he didn't dwell in the focusing for very long. With his body exhausted the least he could do was entertain himself.

Cynthia, though partially confused of the notion, caught on slowly. "…oh." Once again, she folded her arms beneath her ample valley, pushing it up some. "Is that so? And just how did you think that would happen, little trooper?" she teased.

Trying to tag along, he put a hand to his chin as he looked up at the leaves that rustled in the wind. "Hmmm…well maybe dressed in armor and riding in on my Ponyta would've been a start…but she's in my PC."

Cynthia chuckled. _'He's still got the comedy. He looks well…'_ She began to take notice of his features. Compared to when she saw him in Eterna City, he looked like he gained a little toned muscle in the arms, and his body drenched in sweat made it clear that he had a toned abdomen as well. _'Very well…'_ She began to think back to the news that spread after her departure from the city. She remembered her shock when the newspaper she read a week after reading about Kash and his one-man brigade into the tower that he and Cynthia were suspicious of. Turned out it was run by Team Galactic, and he took them on so valiantly. _'He was so bold as to do all that fighting. Maybe he was inexperienced, but it looks like he held his own.'_

Trying to continue from his playful swoons, he looked at her eyes. "So what were you doing here?" he asked.

Her turn to answer the question now. "I was actually passing by the lake, but it looks like it's not open to public, at least not today."

Kash looked over at the post where the two guards were giving route calls on their devices. "You mean over there? I think there was another lake near my home; Lake Verity."

"Yes. You see, there's only 3 lakes in the Sinnoh region, and we just so happen to be at the Valor Lakefront. This is supposedly where we can find Azelf, one of the trios that is said to be the being of knowledge."

"That's a lot to take in…" Kash looked at Cynthia again. "But I think I could use a little knowledge myself." He began to adjust on the tree, starting to sit upright. "But the easy way to knowledge is to ask for it, at least I think so. But I guess for now we'll just keep seeking, right?"

His sft smile on his face made her feel assured. It wasn't common charismatic but also nice smiles like such existed, at least when given to her. She knew from the look on his face he was trying to appeal to her physically, but regarding her as someone who could use space was something she could see he valued. It made her smile back. "You're right. You're definitely speaking louder volumes like that."

Quagsire blinked.

Cynthia's eyes widened. "Oh goodness!"

"What is it?" Kash questioned.

"I'm supposed to bring something to those Psyduck on Route 210." She pulled out a small pouch that she was carrying in her pocket. Judging from the sound inside, it appealed to be medicinal candy of some sort.

Looking towards the sky, Kash began to think back towards what she referred to. "Route 210…you mean those Psyduck blocking the path." His voice was more of matter-of-fact, but mentally he groaned as he recalled getting close to those Psyduck. Suffice to say he and his Gligar ended up with bigger headaches than those Psyduck that day.

Cynthia nodded. "Yes, so you've seen them then? I'm making a small stop along the way to give this to them. It should cure their headaches and clear the path for Celestic Town."

Kash looked towards Quagsire, who once again blinked at his response. The Water/Ground-type said nothing as he didn't seem to keep going. When he looked back at Cynthia, she could see the small sense of distress on her face. _'This must be very important if she looks like that. What should I…?'_

Cynthia looked up from her spot to see Kash standing on his feet again. "Kash?"

He pointed a thumb of seriousness to himself. "I'll do it." He declared.

Cynthia stared with complete disbelief. "You?"

"Absolutely. I mean, it was nice seeing you again, but I also didn't mean to take up your time. Besides, I'm sure Veilstone City's up ahead. If I head west from there, I should be there soon, right?" He sounded so nonchalant about it, but in truth, he knew the journey would be harsh. He had a Bicycle, sure, but in tall grass and non-paved lands made it pretty hard. He had to buy several different pairs of shoes just to preserve any blisters.

Sadly, Cynthia shook her head. "No, it's fine. Really, I can do it. You need to take it easy."

"I know." He stretched overhead. "So I'll make this quick. Please." He gave her a very puppy dog-like expression. It was easily getting to the blonde-haired bombshell, and really, judging from the way he stood up, he looked like there was no stopping him.

' _He's really risking himself to deliver this for the likes of Pokémon and my own health? I mean I know how he feels, but…'_ Honestly, she wasn't even sure if it was the wisest choice, but she knew from the look in his eyes that he was going to prove her that he can make himself useful.

She slowly got up, standing over Kash's height by a little. The way she looked was unemotional. It was making Kash give his own serious face of defiance, like he refused to put anyone down in merciless fashion. But in a sudden twist of fate, Cynthia closed in and gave him a hug. The sudden contact was making him almost blush.

"You're a very considerate man, Kash." She complimented. "Thank you."

Despite the squeeze of the humungous cups Cynthia had, Kash did his best to keep himself in check and grinned over her shoulder.

Guagsire blinked once, then twice.

 **5 months later**

" **GGRRRAAAAAHH!** " a bloodcurdling bellow raged through the air throughout the land of darkness and beyond. Floating rocks crumbled as the platforms Kasha and Cynthia stood on shuddered before ceasing once more.

Though once shivering from the roar once, Kash furrowed his brow and looked at the void-like end up ahead. "Giratina…" He began to tread ahead, but was grabbed hold of by Cynthia.

"Kash, hold it!"

"What is it?!" he yelled back through the dissipating quaking.

"You can't face Giratina alone! It's too dangerous!" she pleaded with such concern. Her grip on him only tightened. "Do you have any idea what's going to happen?!"

"And do you know what happens if we don't calm him down?!" he retorted. "Our worlds will be torn apart! We can't quit, not while we're-!" He never finished as a harsh force pulled him in and smacked across his face. Time slowed down drastically as he felt like the distorted universe around him was going in loops. His blue eyes were wide as the force came from Cynthia. He almost doubled over if it wasn't for his own feet catching him. He shook his head, trying to reconnect with his senses. With a red cheek in the imprint of a hand, he looked back at the hardened eyes of Cynthia.

"Cynthia…"

The look she gave him, it may have looked like anger, but even Kash could tell this time for certain it was genuine fear. "…this isn't like when you battled Cyrus, Kash." Even her tone was low with upsetting vibes. "Battling Cyrus, that was something even I would have trouble with, and now you want to go and fight Giratina. Do you have any idea how powerful something like that is?"

Kash never heard her say anything like this before. He stared at her with wide eyes, barely comprehending what she was saying. Knowing Cynthia, she was always so happy and usually pleasant to be around. When he did the potion delivery, she greeted him with a pleased grin and praise. When he met her outside the Celestic Ruins, she looked worried, but in a good way for him. Even he was catching onto the growing anxiety, and the rapid beating in his heart ever since meeting her over and over again only intensified. All this time, he was pushing himself constantly, not just for those he cared for, but for the Pokémon he trained and loved. If they were low-leveled and weakened against something as massive as legendary being of antimatter, he'd understand, and he sympathized with her.

He frowned as he saw her fists clench.

"I know you, Kash. You've always been pushing yourself to get better. To be the best that you could be. Every time we've met, I knew there was something different, like you've grown stronger; like you know what's coming and you just push to prepare for it. You take all this time traveling and seeing places and you catch and befriend all these Pokémon who you trust and love…and I really admire that about you."

"Cynthia…"

"But are you really willing to put that all on the line? I know you care about Pokémon, and I know Giratina will see reason somehow, but your body, it's been pushed so many times. Please…let me give Giratina reason to…" Like Kash, something clashed against her, but it wasn't a fist. It was a pair of arms, and they draped over her shoulders and embraced her. The luscious and wise champion felt her own reality stop when she saw a dirty blonde head of hair – which was surprisingly very soft – against her cheek. Her shocked gray eyes went towards Kash. "Kash…?"

His embrace was loose. "I know how you feel. I fear I might actually make things worse if we go out there towards Giratina…" he pulled away, staring into Cynthia with the same ambitious fire that any person who knew what to be done would have. "But that fear isn't what will pull me back, it's what'll push me forward. It's what'll push **us** forward. I'm never doing anything alone, and neither are my Pokémon. We both came here into the Distortion World of our own free will, didn't we? Why turn back now when we've made it all this way? I know, I'm pretty stupid doing this, and after the never-ending trail that I paved to stop Team Galactic, it's lead us all here. This is something we have to do. We need to prove that our bond, our love for each other, is something I'll take to my grave."

"Kash…"

"I know I like to please people with my usual antics and comedy, but the reason is because I like making people smile. I want to keep doing that, and when I first met you, you smiled a lot when I did. That was a bond. It was an understanding. And I need to do that with Giratina. So please…" he gave her a softened look. "If you won't smile for this face, at least do it for the small shred of hope you still have for me."

The words were striking Cynthia right in her heart. His soliloquy was deep, and as her own heart was feeling angst, it was beginning to rapidly beat again. She was very flirty with him because he was easygoing for her liking. He didn't push her into doing something she didn't want, but she pushed an egg on him, and a potion delivery he did out of the kindness of his heart. She had those tasks, and he did them for her; and to make matters all the more appealing, he now had a Togekiss, and seeing him smile when healing those Psyduck left her impressed. He was so sweet, even when things were sour. He gained responsibility. He gained strength. He gained faith.

She thought when he saw him look at her body, and all those times, though conservative as she is, he was still putting on brave faces, and he got better at acknowledging her true sincere person. People may not appeal to women of mystery, but mystery does lead to adventure, and that's what plunged Kash into a new world that was the abyss. And now, it was her turn to give her faith to him.

After a long silence, Cynthia again approached the 20-year-old. Kash stayed silent as he awaited her response, but rather than verbal, it came in the form of her touching his shoulder. Her grip was surprisingly tight. He looked back to see her grin.

"…you've pushed boundaries beyond my expectations, Kash." She said. "…be careful."

Smiling, he nodded and turned away. "Don't worry, we will." He began to walk on, pulling out a Nest Ball from his pocket. "Alright, Girafarig, let's throw this guy for a loop."

As a black, shadowy monster screeched in the background up ahead, Kash and his Girafarig stood side-by-side, while Cynthia stood by with a confident look on her face.

* * *

A light wind blew, the grass beneath flowing in the breeze. All around were dozens of flowers as crystal clear water reflected the sun's rays. The illuminating light was so heavy that it was enough to nearly blind the two people that walked onto the grass.

Kash and Cynthia uncovered their eyes, their eyes taking in the sun and the massive water. Kash blinked as he looked at the calming spring. It had a mysterious but also exotic energy that was familiar to the world they departed from. "Where…are we…?"

Cynthia's eyes widened as she looked about. "Could it be…?" she mumbled as she saw the white flowers at her feet. She bent down and grazed her fingertips through the soft petals. They were cool and crisp. With another look up, the breeze shifted her hair and made her look back behind. She saw a manmade entrance to a dark, mysterious cave. Instantly she knew the correlation.

"…Sendoff Spring." She looked back out to the water with rising shock. "We're actually here…Sendoff Spring. I never thought I would be here to see this place." She looked up to the blue sky with a smile growing. "A place where the ties of the great beyond and our world intersect, I see now."

THUD!

Her heart pounded heavily when that sound came from beside her. She looked over to see that Kash had collapsed on his side, eyes shut out of exhaustion. "Kash!" In a hurry, she knelt beside the fallen man, breathing heavily over his dirty and yet angelic complexion. She saw how very weakened he was, but all she did was just overlook him and keep her shadow over his eyes to stop the sunbeams.

She noticed how he was breathing, that meant he was alive. She sighed heavily in deep relief. "He's still breathing, thank Arceus…" her frown was growing into a grin once more as she saw the placid look on his face. _'You've really done it, haven't you? You've shown Giratina what you and your Pokémon were capable of, and you made him realize how important making people around you feel…especially me.'_ Her eyes closed as she sat beside him, her knees to her chin and arms hugging the ankles. Her face was full of happiness as she looked at the water's reflection. It rippled with the winds, making her refection amorphous. She looked back at him once more as he slept soundly.

The conversations they had, and the flirty but also pleasant feelings she did and said in the past, they were bubbling and making her heart throb. She smirked at him as he slept. "…Kash, you're an incredible person. You have love for Pokémon and people, and you used that and quelled Giratina. And now our worlds are restored." Her gray eyes softened. "You're something else, I mean that."

The body slowly rolled over, Cynthia's shock realized as she saw Kash's eyes weakly open. "Gnnngh…" he moved his head a little, trying to make sense of his surroundings. "…never thought…I'd miss the sun this much…" he mumbled. "…it's bright. How am I suppose to sleep with that thing on?"

Cynthia chuckled again. It was a long time since she chuckled at his hilarity. "Would you like some shade then?" she offered.

He rolled over. "Somebody hit the sun snooze button."

Cynthia chuckled some more. "Yup, you're so something alright." She teased.

 **4 months later**

Kash made way up the huge lever. It went up extremely high, much higher compared to the others he's had to climb to get to where he was now. _'This is it.'_ He thought. _'I'm finally doing this. I'm going to be facing the Champion after so long. I honestly didn't think I could make it this far, I amaze me!'_

The road that lead to the Pokémon League was a very harsh one. It took a lot of fortitude for Kash to cross over, but the months and the arduous effort into earning that last badge, catching even more Pokémon and training them to the best they could be, and then some. Through it all, he knew deep down, his skills were not just his, but also belonging to the six who helped him beat Aaron, Bertha, Flint, and Lucian: Heracross, Milotic, Togekiss, Lucario, Luxray, and Torterra. Thanks to them, he was making way down a bridge towards a chamber where the Sinnoh Champion was to be.

Once he made it to the chamber opening, he didn't stop to take a deep breath. He strode in with confidence, and a determined fire that blazed inside his abdomen. Without a word nor say, he passed on in, entering a world of black.

There were black boxes everywhere, and the battlefield had green energy transcending from one end and passing through the whole outline. He kept on going even as the doors shut behind, and he closed in on the one end.

On the other end, however, it was a familiar set of blonde bangs that startled him. A pair of grey eyes opened, with what looked like a flirtatious smirk showing. It nothing sent a shiver down his spine before, this sure did.

"Hello, my sweet challenger." She chimed.

Kash's eyes were wide in shock. "Wait…no way!" he deadpanned. "…Cynthia?!"

Putting a hand to her hip, the champion gave him a casual facetious body language. "You look surprised. Looks to me that you're doing well." She responded so casually, but in that underlying tone, there was a sense of subtlety. _'He looks a lot better than before, thank goodness. But I didn't think I'd have to face him of all people.'_

He pointed a finger at her. "You mean to tell me of all people…that you're the Champion?"

She smirked. "Hasn't anybody told you pointing is rude?"

He blinked in response. "…well it helps make a 'point'." He argued.

Cynthia snickered again as she shook her head. "Kash, some things never change."

He crossed his arms and beamed with pride. "Why thank you."

She laughed aloud. It was always good to see his self-esteem never bothered by the likes of people. She was proud he never changed like that. It's what she really liked about him. "Kash…what you did at Mt. Coronet, the way you stood up for the world and impossible odds, that will never be forgotten. You should be proud…as I am." She smirked. "But just because I'm grateful to you, doesn't mean you get special privileges from me."

Kash put a hand to his chin. "So then I **don't** get to use the restroom?"

"…what kind of a privilege is that?" The question threw Cynthia for a loop. Sure going to the bathroom is much needed, but is it a privilege? Or a necessity? Honestly, even that just confused her more.

"I don't know, I had to name some sort of privilege." He defended with a shrug.

"Well aren't you the little creative type." Cynthia pulled out a Poke Ball. "Now, would you care to turn more dreams into reality?"

Readying his Poke Ball, Kash gave his own confident smile. "Well if this and you are appearing this dream, then I don't ever wanna wake up." He confidently told Cynthia, but seconds passed as Cynthia gave him a raised brow and smirk, as if she caught onto the words he spoke. His eyes widened when he realized his mistake. "Uh, no! I mean…this is a great dream to be facing you, but in a good way…n-not that it's bad by any means! You're not bad is what I'm saying…wait, no! I mean…" he was practically scrambling to find words and things to keep his cool. "I mean, uh, you're a great dream to have-I mean to have **in** my dreams…not that I dream about you or anything! Er-no! WAIT! I mean I do! I…uh…uh…I'll shut up now." He sulked.

Cynthia's flirty smirk only intensified upon the embarrassment of the one she fell for. She knew there would always be that cute side of him that had soft blue eyes, and honestly, that's what made him a lot of fun to be around.

Still, it was time to fight. "You're a good heart, Kash. Even after this, I hope that never changes things between us. Now, let's go!"

Snapping towards battle, he shook off his embarrassment and readied Heracross. "Then let me oblige."

* * *

He did it. He finally did it. It was long, and it took everything he had, and Torterra's final Wood Hammer proved it against her Garchomp. All that training has finally taken Kash to a level only amateurs wished to be at. It was no surprised by how she battled that Cynthia was Sinnoh Champion for a reason, and now he knows it, too!

After a long journey of battling rivals, childhood friends, and taking down Gym Leaders, Trainers, Team Galactic, The Elite Four, and now the Champion, things were beyond what he expected.

Cynthia smiled after the battle in congratulations. _'I knew it. I knew he could do it.'_ She thought. "Well, well, Mr. Stutter-A-Lot, looks like you've made this dream into a reality." She put a hand to her cheek. "But sadly, what a nightmare for me."

Seeing the sad look on her face, he tried to be nice. "Uh, sorry…" he apologized. "I didn't know that Champion meant so much to…" Before he could finish, he looked at Cynthia again, only this time she was flirtatiously smirking at him. It took him a moment for him to process until he realized the façade. "…uh, still sorry, I guess." He sheepishly admitted.

"What for?"

"You worked hard for this, didn't you? I mean I really did love the adventure, but if you really take pride in it, then I'd feel terrible if I just took that from you. I really loved the battle, even if it did make me feel…you know…"

"Know what?"

He looked away sheepishly, but tried to look mature. It wasn't helping. "When I battled you, it was like I wasn't even thinking. Everything just…flowed. I have no idea why, but even after that battle, I feel really happy that we won and all, but it also makes me feel bad because you worked just as hard as I did to get here. And I know you like it and all, so…"

"Kash." Cynthia intervened.

"Yeah-" He turned to face the defeated woman, and he was met with a pair of mounds against his own chest and a pair of slender arms wrapping around his neck. The most shocking part, however, was the mature and vanilla-scented taste that was her lips. Her lips crashed into his, intertwining and creating a tingly just also mind-blowing sensation. Almost everything in him shut down as his face turned as red as a tomato when she kissed him deeply.

There were no words, and no sudden movements. Cynthia just held the kiss, and all Kash did was slowly shut his eyes and work into the kiss as well. His arms found closure around the lower back, finding a place just above her large but conserve posterior.

After thirty seconds of closure, Cynthia finally pulled away from his face, smirking into his eyes. "I wouldn't have anybody more deserving and sweet as my successor." She hugged him over his shoulder, her head against his. "You're a very soft and pure-hearted man. I'm so glad I met you that day in Eterna City. You're funny, you're a hard worker, and you pushed yourself beyond any means to get to me…what's not to feel so great about? I envy you. I really do."

Kash was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say, but when he's been around her as of late, he's been feeling…funky. His heart was bouncing some when he saw her – from any angle – but aside from that, when she smiled that day when they departed and went their separate ways in Sendoff Spring, he felt upset on the inside. He really wanted to be around her more. And now, this was his chance, maybe his one and only.

His hug around Cynthia tightened, as if she would disappear. "Am I really that precious to you?"

"Of course you are, silly. I get a lot of people who look at me that way, but if I ever wanted to have something special with someone, I would've wanted it to be with someone who truly understands me. You know the climb and risks and you took them, not just for time and space, but to restore my faith in you…" Her hold on him tightened. "…that's why I…"

"Me too."

Kash's cutoff startled Cynthia. It was in that instant she knew she was getting all funny inside, but she was being calm about it and not some giddy schoolgirl. No, she was a mature woman, and she plays by her rules – playfully.

Pulling away, Cynthia turned towards the lift, leaving Kash in place. "Well, you care enough to show me the way up?" she chimed back with a smirk. "You know it's rude to keep a grown woman waiting."

Shaking his head a little, Kash hurried along, smiling. "Need a 'lift'?" he teased.

Cynthia chuckled as he got on the platform, rising up alongside him.

 **1 month later**

The Snowpoint City air was cold, very cold. People were shivering, but the locals were so used to it that they had less layers than one would've imagined. The massive cruise was taken forever to load, but already onboard, who individuals were all bundled up with a regular black suitcase, and one carrying a larger one behind her for her necessities.

The two found their cabin, where the male inserted the card and the door clicked open. He stepped aside, allowing the blonde woman to enter. "How sweet, thank you." She chimed as she passed him.

The man closed the door behind him, making sure that it was locked. With that, he looked around at their cabin and noticed how massively lavish it was. There was a bathroom, mirrors, and a lot of commodities that even he was still not used to. It fitted more for the woman, but even she admitted that even with all the money, it was much happier having him, even if it was middle-class or lower-class standards.

Shortly, the ship took off, and away from the cold climate it went, and off to regions that were to be explored.

Taking off his coat, it unzipped to reveal Kash. "So this region we're vacationing, it's called Alola, right?"

Unzipping her suitcase, Cynthia looked at all her belongings. "That's what we were told. And it sounds pretty far."

In a nearby closet, Kash took off his black boots, revealing his gray sock. "It looks like we'll be on this ship for three days until we get there." He looked at his suitcase, where he made sure the front pocket was cushioned. He unzipped the opening and opened the bag inside. He reached inside, here he pulled out a picture frame. He looked at it and smiled dreamily.

Finding a nearby nightstand, he placed it on his side of the bed. He looked down at it with a nod. "That's more like it…"

"Oh really?" a flirty voice called from behind. "And what about this?"

Turning around, Kash felt a shiver flow up and down his spine as he looked at his girlfriend, and what he saw almost made him drool on the spot. He was looking at Cynthia, and boy did her figure catch the reaction she wanted out of her silly and sweet champion. Her usual coat was off, revealing a sleeveless light blue blouse that gave off a great view of her rack, for they were like cantaloupes. The same could be said for her bottom black pants that hugged her thick thighs and firm, large buns.

She daintily dropped her coat onto the floor and kept her eyes glowed on her boyfriend. She had a sway in her hips as she waltzed over and put her finger on his cheek. "We'll be on this boat for three days. That means we'll have plenty of time before we can enjoy some nice beaches, weather, and that Battle Tree you've been asked to attend." She gently rubbed her finger all the way down the side of his cheek, smirking all the while. "Now, what to do indeed?"

Well as far as what she expected, Kash fell onto the bed, which was surprisingly soft and bouncy. He gave a long sigh as he spread his legs and sighed up to the ceiling. "This feels nice." He sighed.

Looking at her lover, Cynthia smiled and thought back to last year, when she first met him. Even back then, he was partially relaxed, and ever since then, he was working hard, running himself ragged. She knew it did wonders on him physically, but she also worried because of that.

Slowly, the bed bounced a little as Kash felt a slender leg slip over him, and something firm but big set on the pelvis. Instantly he knew and looked up at the hot blonde who slowly slid her hands and arms up his chest, and finally around his neck. Cynthia licked her lips in anticipation for material that was still instinctive to the new Sinnoh Champion.

"You've made me so happy, so no more stressing that body of yours, got it?" she cooed. Her smirk turned devilish. "Because I won't let you wear down on me, not while I have the rest of my life to spend with her silly, little games you play."

He didn't fight. Sure he was tired from always battling, but then again, he loved battling. Then of course all the stress and the body wearing down, in which case he really didn't have a choice. He'd have to take it easy in terms of physical if he was going to keep up with whatever made her happy.

He just softly smiled. "Whatever you say."

"I was hoping you'd say that." She leaned down and slowly, but gradually, smashed her lips into his, while she kept herself straddled. Once satisfied, she pulled away and looked down at him. "Now, let's play my favorite game…"

As the ships set sailed towards Alola, the oceanic breeze was loud with Wingull sailing overhead. The sea was ever swaying as was the bedroom shared by the champion and ex-champion.

Within the rocking, hearts and bodies swayed in ways imaginable, but the one thing that kept intact was the sole picture Kash brought. It was taken the day after he'd won, and it was him sitting in Floraroma Meadows, with a luscious but ever smiling Cynthia sitting in front of him, her hand up to his cheek, while he hugged from beneath the chest. It had but three words written in golden cursive beneath: _**My Sweet Champion**_.

* * *

 **Happy 2018 guys! And here's how I have decided to kick off the New Year's! I chose to finally get this out of my system and make a decent OCxCynthia story. Hope you all enjoyed! :)**


End file.
